


this is the difference

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Politics, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: Jefferson isn’t waiting outside yet, so Alexander enters the room without knocking.“Your Excellency,” he says. “Sir.” It’s entirely unnecessary at this point and both of them know it, but Alexander enjoys the reminder of George’s power, so he says it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iniquiticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/gifts), [Fickle_Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fickle_Obsessions/gifts).



Jefferson isn’t waiting outside yet, so Alexander enters the room without knocking. 

“Your Excellency,” he says. “Sir.” It’s entirely unnecessary at this point and both of them know it, but Alexander enjoys the reminder of George’s power, so he says it anyway. 

George looks up from his desk, annoyance at the interruption fading into one of the warm smiles that only Alexander sees with any kind of frequency. “Alexander,” he says, welcoming, warmer still. 

Alexander smiles back, small and closed-lipped. There’ll be time to show his teeth later. 

George opens his arms, but Alexander takes the other chair instead, watches George’s face fall. 

“About the debts, sir,” he opens, and lays on the desk a sheet of paper covered in notes. George looks just a bit desperate, grows more so as the conversation drags on and the papers on his desk pile up, until finally - Alexander has timed this very carefully - it is ten minutes until Jefferson’s appointment with the President. 

He stands, collects his papers into a pile as if he is leaving - and sits down again, this time in George’s lap. 

“I’ve missed you, you know,” Alexander says. He smiles, letting George see a flash of his fangs. 

George’s eyes widen, his chin moving ever so slightly upwards. Alexander can read him from a room away, so intimately does he know him, and now - now, George _wants._

Alexander lets his voice smooth out into something almost like a purr. “Should I bite you?” 

He doesn’t really need to ask; it’s not like he doesn’t know what the answer’s going to be. But he’s glad he did, if only for the way George’s pupils blow up and the breathiness in his voice when he says, _“Yes.”_

Alexander buries his face in the space where George’s neck meets his shoulder, breathes in the smell of the blood rushing there. He tries to make it last, it’s been too long since they’ve done this, but after a moment he stops teasing and bites into George’s skin.

He knows how this feels for George, knows it intimately well - the streak of lightning to the pinprick-points of Alexander’s teeth, the way his blood seems almost to sing - but it’s nothing compared to the rush for Alexander: the sheer thrill of power, and how much of it he has over this man; the firelight warmth of George’s regard. There’s a certain amount of victory too, clear and sweet, in having the most powerful man in the country willing and relaxed for him. 

It’s only a few moments, but it feels like an eternity that Alexander stays there, his fangs buried in the flesh of George’s shoulder. When he pulls away George is smiling, soft and relaxed; Alexander lays his head against George’s chest. 

He tilts his head further upwards, smiles up at George. He doesn’t bother to keep his lips closed, doesn’t bother to hide his teeth; George already knows, and doesn’t care, and never will. Alexander has made certain of that.

“I love you,” George says, still slurring it a little. His heartbeat is loud and slow and it resonates like a drumbeat. 

Sometimes Alexander doesn’t say it back - he doesn’t have to; he shows it every time they meet - but this time he does, a low murmur into George’s shoulder, “I love you too.” He presses a kiss to the pulse point just under George’s jawline, where the cut has already healed, just to feel George shudder underneath him - and then he stands from George’s lap, kisses him again, and walks out the door. It’s heavy enough to thud satisfyingly behind him. 

Jefferson is seated outside, eyes narrowed in annoyance at being made to wait. Alexander flashes him a smile as he passes by, as sweet as he can make it, and savors the answering glare.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently hamilton used to schedule meetings with washington right before jefferson's meetings with washington, and then deliberately make his meeting run late in order to make jefferson wait. (source: my history teacher.)
> 
> what a petty bitch. i love him.


End file.
